crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:How to lose Crusader Kings 2/@comment-166.147.72.31-20120809072358
Yes the HRE is a large threat, but like Achillies it has it's heel. I started as the duchess of Florence under the Kaiser and immediately set about figuring out how to stop being a vassal and start being a lord... Or lady in that case. After marrying a nice Greek fellow I had two choices, get a male heir onto the Emperors throne, or declare independence and win somehow. I went for independence since I'm still unfamiliar with the quirks of an ellective monarchy, so I set about conquering the puny little counts and dukes I called my neighbors untill I had enough land to crown myself Queen of Italy. Once the northern half of the nation was under my banner I quietly served and waited for a good time to rise up, as it turns out I didn't wait very long. The dear Kaisers armies were rather occupied by 6 other revolts at the time, most for independence some to depose. With the Germans in the north and the Alps serving as a natural wall I rose up and said "No more! Italy will be ruled by Italians and I will be her Queen!" the war quickly turned in my favor with the Germans fighting on so many fronts and I was able to revolt successfully. The only regret I had was not being able to assist many of my fellow freedom fighters namely the Dutch, however I did help Provence break away and have remained independent since. After the glorious victory I set about trying to unite the entire Italian peninsula under my flag in small conflicts with the Muslims who had invaded prior. Sadly Matilda never saw Italy united, however at the age of 89 she was born a duchess but died a queen. Her sons however had problems since she was very old and they were old themselves, short life spans don't help monarchs much. After some minor succession crisises I had something I considered quite odd happen: France was simply no more, somehow the title was destroyed and the powerful kingdom was now a blob of dukes and counts with no ruler. Ironically I married one of the last members of the Capet house to my son so technically their line isn't dead from a genetics standpoint. This anarchy is what led to the Almorravids somehow conquering the nation and putting a large wealthy Muslim empire on my border, lucky for me and the rest of Europe in a twist of history the pope called a crusade on the kingdom of France to drive out the Muslims back into Spain where the last of the Catholic kingdoms had already fallen. In a mad dash I glady joined the war since I was in good shape financially, militarily, and my vassals were at least content. Barely beating out Scotland I won the crusade and doubled my lands in size, so now after conquering Sicily and France my lands now stretch from the island of Malta in the mediterranean sea all the way to the Atlantic and English Chanel making me the single most powerful monarch in Europe and possibly the equal of my old rival, the Holy Roman Emperor. Now I'm the king of France, Italy and Sicily, and my Napoleonic complex still needs to be fed: the kings of Aquatine and Brittany will submit or die, and Burgundy will be liberated from the Germans. After that I might push on into Muslim owned Iberia in glorious conquest, or since Scotland is the only Kingdom left in the British Isles I might go conquer the lands of the former kingdom of England which also fell apart like France before. I've still 150 years or so left so let's see who I can conquer in that time